The subject matter of this application is directed to a thermoelectric energy harvester, and more particularly to an integrated single chip thermoelectric energy harvester.
Thermoelectric devices convert heat (e.g., thermal energy) into electric energy. A temperature difference between a hot side and a cold side of a thermoelectric device moves charge carriers in a semiconductor material of the thermoelectric device to generate electric energy. The material of the thermoelectric device is selected such that it is a good conductor of electricity to generate the current flow but a poor conductor of heat to maintain the needed heat difference between the two sides of the thermoelectric device. The temperature difference can be generated when the one side of the thermoelectric device is placed near a heat source (e.g., an engine or a circuit) causing one side of the thermoelectric device to be hotter.
The amount of energy that can be generated by the thermoelectric device depends at least on the temperature difference, type of materials in the thermoelectric device and the size of the thermoelectric device. For example, a greater temperature difference between a hot side and a cold side of the device can generate more current flow. In addition, thermoelectric devices with larger surface areas and/or larger materials generating the current flow have traditionally produced more electric energy. These various factors are adjusted depending on the application for which the thermoelectric device is used.
There is a growing interest to scale down the size of thermoelectric devices for new applications (e.g., self sustainable sensors or mobile devices) and to produce thermoelectric devices which can be part of integrated circuits. However, scaling down the size of the thermoelectric device introduces new challenges such as generating enough energy and keeping manufacturing costs low. In addition, traditional materials and/or arrangements of the materials within the thermoelectric device may not provide the needed energy for certain applications. Other challenges include dealing with parasitic heat loss affecting adjacent components in the integrated circuit.
Accordingly, the inventors have identified a need in the art for small scale thermoelectric devices that include high energy density, are low cost and address parasitic heat loss.